


Kit

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [42]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Jax is a brat, Kayla isn't impressed, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Some lessons are learned the hard way, some friendships are made the same way.





	Kit

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995! This particular event takes place in both universes.

Jax smirked as he heard a shriek and popped out from his hiding spot. “Got you!” Jax declared gleefully but immediately froze in fear as he stared at who his victim was and blanched since it was normally Jordan who hunted him down and not Kayla.

Kayla growled as she stalked towards him which caused him to turn and bolt out of the camp, he knew this forest like the back of his hand and nobody knew all his hiding spots aside from Conrad.

“Not so fast, you little hellspawn!” Kayla snarled as she materialized in front of him and proceed to grab him and pinned him against a tree by his shoulders. “You think this is funny? I’m soaking wet!”.

“N-No! It was meant for Jordan!” Jax answered as he shifted back and forth, and looked down towards the ground. “He was being mean again and Conrad said that pranking’s good for payback. I didn’t mean for it to be you!”.

“How was that asshole being mean?”.

“Why do you care? You’re just getting paid to be nice to me!” Jax snipped back. “Don’t act as if you care! It’s just as mean!”.

* * *

 

 

Kayla fought the urge to shake the brat and snarled instead, what the hell had Jordan been doing to their charge? Seriously….oh, wait, Vatari had given birth to the brat and Kayla was well aware of how that bitch was.

“Because he’s an asshole and I want a reason to knock him out,” Kayla answered, which was partially true. “And I’m being nice to you has nothing to do with me getting paid. I want to be your friend, brat.”.

“Really?” The younger boy looked at her warily. “What’s in it for you?”.

“Yes, really. Which you’re making it very hard to do.” Kayla resisted the urge to shake the brat, she had to do this differently than Jordan. Violence was always met by violence -- albeit less brutish and more scarily creative.

Jax chewed his lip. “Why do you want to be my friend? What’s in it for you?”.

Kayla gave in to the urge to pull the brat into a hug which caused Jax to stiffen from either fear or shock, or a mix of both. “Nothing, you just need a friend,” Kayla answered, even if it was a partial lie, as she let go of Jax who stared up at her innocently. “But if you keep acting like a brat, I’ll throw you into the river.”.

Jax chewed his lip as he stared at her in uncertainty. “This isn’t one of Mama’s games? I hate her games, she always makes me play ‘em and Jordan likes to play ‘em too.” Jax told her in a type of childish innocence that caused Kayla to just stare at him and finally understand what Conrad was hinting at.

“Nope, I really don’t like those games either.” Kayla assured him as she ruffled his hair which caused Jax to look at her with a slight smile. “You’re mine now, even if I’m going to throw you in the river for payback.”.

“Please don’t? I promise I’ll be really good!” Jax whined as he pouted at her. “I’ll only be bad for Jordan because he’s an ass, but you’re really nice!”.

“I am not nice.”.

“But Conrad’s nice too!” Jax told her which caused Kayla to scoff at that nonsense. Conrad was an asshole, which honestly explained why Jax was a little brat. “Like…..bitchy nice!”.

Kayla sighed as she grabbed him and tossed him over her shoulder and stood. “Sweet talking isn’t going to get you anywhere, hellspawn.” Kayla remarked as she walked towards the river with the struggling ten-year-old.

“Scratch that, you’re mean! Put me down!” Jax snipped as he struggled against her which caused Kayla to hum thoughtfully.

“Nah, you soaked me. An eye for an eye, Jax. Besides, it’s hot out anyway.”.

Jax huffed at her. “No, it’s not! It’s cold, moron!”.

Kayla scowled at that as she continued walking.

* * *

 

 

“And here we are, have a nice swim!” Jax didn’t have any time to actually respond aside as the furball through him into the river, which caused him to quickly and calmly resurface as soon as he hit the water and glare at her as he made his way back towards her.

“That wasn’t nice.” Jax muttered as he glared up at the smirking older girl.

“An eye for an eye.” Kayla stated as she went to offer her hand to Jax, only to have it swatted away as he stood.

“I don’t need your help, I’m not stupid.” Jax muttered as he shook his head to dry his hair bit and chewed his lip again as he looked down at his clothing. Mama wasn’t going to be happy, which meant she was going to go picking a fight with Kayla’s mama when she found out.

“I didn’t think you were.” Kayla smiled as eyed the river. “And Jordan would’ve tossed you in twice.”.

Jax glared up at her which only caused Kayla who grinned at him and poked his cheek. “Is that a pout or a glare, because it’s a very cute one.”.

“I’m not cute!” Jax grumbled. “I’m deadly.”.

Kayla snorted at that. “You’re too little for deadly. Now let's go dry off unless you want to go for another swim?” Kayla said as she shoved him in the direction back towards camp.

“I’ll drag you in with me!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ti all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
